


Tiny houses

by Fox_Pause



Series: Tumblr prompts! [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek gives stiles stuff, Derek's a sweetheart, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gifts, Happy Ending, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Neglected Stiles Stilinski, POV Stiles, Short, Stiles Feels, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, sterek, tiny house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Pause/pseuds/Fox_Pause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, relationships are hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny houses

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr prompt:  
> I'm looking for a fic where stiles and derek are in a long term relationship and derek doesn't show his love all the time but there are times when he does and stiles falls in love alloveragain

 

 

You know, loving someone for an extended period of time isn't as easy as it  looks. Sure, the movies make it look like a breeze for both parties involved, but  it's because they're  constantly giving audiences a look into a world through  these rose- coloured glasses they keep on hand,  that make the tough times look like they don't have the  power to tear people apart and the good times so grand that they have the power to rekindle lost love. The media's target is the  lonely. The idealists.  T hese people, the ones who're swept up into this plastic world of fantasy  don't  realize is that the  shit storm of bullshit and constant struggles is love in its purest form, and that these 'rough patches' are something only the most devoted can  weather. 

Stiles, is one of those people. One of those people who've watched all the Disney movies. That annoying person who can say all the lines at exactly the right time. The person who tries his hardest to get it to work and the one whofalls the furthest in love.He even has a dream of traveling around in a 'tiny house' with the one he loves. Stiles is the one who, at first, expected his world to change into something even he couldn't recognize – something full of so much unconditional love his poor heart wouldn't be able to take it. In truth, Stiles is the first one to be betrayed. Because while Derek is the love of his life, Stiles still remains the catalyst. To be completely honest, Stiles didn’t entirely know what he was getting himself into. He thought that maybe he and Derek would fall so hard for each other that they'd collide and combine together, molding their two lives into a single, seamless, red thread. 

None of that happens. Well, to be fair, it sorta happens at the start. But then it kinda fizzles off. 

In the beginning, Derek used to bring Stiles flowers –tulips, they were always his mothers (and his)  favorites \- after every tiny little argument they had. No matter how stupid the subject, without fail, Derek used to always bring Stiles his tulips. Stiles, upon  receiving the tulips, would just melt. How thoughtful. How kind. How obviously in  love they were. Stiles and Derek used to share heated kisses, cuddle in  pos itions that would make small children  squeamish and have special places that were 'theirs'. But, over the course of time, things changed. 

They were still in love, of course.  It's just that well, several years later, Stiles thinks Derek's just gotten  used to Stiles being there. If you were to ask Stiles to describe it, he'd say that their relationship  was a tad strained at the moment. 

You see over the years, the two of them have grown together with the support of the other  guiding them towards the stars. But while they've been so heavily focused on achieving their dreams and growing into who they're suppos ed to be, they've forgotten to nurture their foundations. Their relationship. Sure, Stiles still adores Derek. He's still his  cheer squad when  times are tough, the guiding hand to show him the way when he gets  lost  and the voice that beckons him into the light after a nightmare, but the fire just isn’t there sometimes. Sometimes, Stiles feels like Derek's neglecting him. 

You can blame it on the long hours back at the office that run well into Stiles/Derek's 'fun times', or the amount of time each has for the other, but Stiles is blaming it on the amount of time Derek's spending with 'Erica'. Twice a week at least, Derek's still at the office when Stiles goes to bed .  And twice a week, when Stiles asks where Derek's been and why he's only returning at 2am, Derek just takes off his tie,  sighs and says "Don't worry, I was just finishing my project . You know how work is ." Stiles  does indeed, know how work can be. 

Stiles just  doesn't know what to do.  How do you re-capture someone who's already entangled in your net? Here's a hint. You don't. So he plans to tell Derek. Tell Derek  how he's feeling, how there's no reason for them to stop showing just how much they love  each other, simply because their  relationship is long-term . 

Stiles waits until it's their 10 year anniversary. He makes sure to get off work early so he has enough time to fully get ready before their dinner, but, as he parks his car In the drive, he sees Derek's already home. - and there's a small shipping container sitting on the back of a truck, tied with a red ribbon. 

At first, Stiles is confused. Then, when Derek comes waltzing down the steps twirling a set of keys with a knowing smirk, his confusion is replaced with furious curiosity. "Hey, babe." Stiles gestures wildly to the truck. "What's all this?" He's left befuddled as Derek takes his time meandering over to the truck, throwing Stiles a wink that still has the power to make Stiles' nether region peak its interest, and clambours into the trailer. He turns, offering Stiles a hand up. Derek always was a gentleman, you know. 

After he's hefted Stiles onto the trailer, he gathers him to his side, pressing a gentle kiss into his hair. Handing Stiles a pair of scissors from his back pocket, he gives Stiles a reassuring smile that hopefully doesn't show how just how nervous he is. How much he's hoping Stiles likes his gift. Stiles takes the scissors with shaky fingers, muttering something about Derek being so weird. Walking up to the container (which is really only a few steps), Stiles snipps the red ribbon and as it floats to the ground, he notices the small door in the shipping container that he couldn't see before. He reaches behind him, snagging Derek's hand in his and together, they open the door. 

It swings open at the same time Stiles takes in a surprised gasp. His eyes shimmer with unshed tears (happy ones, of course), which reflect the room's bright, happy, homey colors. Derek hugs him tightly from behind, gathering their joined hands and resting them over Stiles' heart. Leaning into Stiles' ear, Derk murmurs "So I guess you like it?"  Stiles turns quickly in Derek's arms, his arm left hanging awkwardly behind them as he collides their mouths in an attempt to convey just how much he likes it. And he really does. It's his dream home –a tiny home, but his dream all the same. 

When they separate, Derek takes Stiles on a tour of the home. 

The house has been separated into two floors, the top one is a bedroom so small they'd have to literally crawl into bed together while the main area is the living room, with benches on either side and a small T.V mounted to the wall. At the far end is a small kitchen filled with warm colors and a kettle in the shape of hedgehog. The whole thing is so quaint and so, exactly what he wanted he's literally rendered speechless. But only for a little. After that, he's all questions. 

"Ho-How did you even have the time?  Wh -how-what? How." Derek cocks an eyebrow and explains  himself somewhat sheepishly. 

"You know all those late night's I've been working at the office?" Stiles nods while Derek rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably. He awkwardly gestures to the-their tiny house. 

"You did all this. For me?" Aww shit. Stiles is in tears again. Derek smiles goofily, looking at Stiles like he's just seen him for the first time in years. 

"Of course.  It's what you've always wanted, isn't it? We could go  wherever we want to, and feel like we're at home " Stiles burrows his head into Derek's shirt, tear stains be dammed. 

"I'm already home."  

  **NOTES:**

**Hey guys! thankyou for reading. It's so domestic it hurts. Teenager in love, remember? **

**So, I know you probably see this all the time, but I'm accepting prompts of all shapes and sizes, so send me a message[here](http://fox-pause.tumblr.com/) to have yours written? (Maybe even something for my 18th?) **

**I promise I'm not that weird. I'm just bored. **

 

**As per usual, If you liked my writing make sure to leave a kudos, or a comment if you REALLY liked it. **

**LOVE YA ALL. **

**⁙ ⁚ ⁛ \\(｡ ◕‿◕｡) / ⁚ ⁛ ⁙**

 


End file.
